Street lights
by CuteCat111
Summary: Have you seen the tall man in the suit...
1. Chapter 1,The masks

Chapter 1, The Masks

Darkness.

Silence.

There was nothing but darkness. The eerie silent added to the paranoia I was feeling at the moment. I don't know how a got here or why but I knew that there was something else in the darkness with me. I don't know how I know it's just a feeling. A feeling of being watched.

A light flickered on and off. Showing me a long, old corridor. Like the ones in an abandoned buildings, but there were no doors only rotting walls and rubble littering the floor. The light seemed oddly comforting in the dark lonely hallway. I slowly walked towards the bright light which blinded me the closer I got to it, something was telling me to turn back. The scuffing of the rocks met my tired ears. The closer I became the more that feeling aroused in me. I made it to the blinding light. I covered my eyes to adjust to the new change in lighting. I opened my eyes and gasped in shock. There was a man. Standing at the end of the hallway. I wasn't that he was there. It was his appearance. An abnormally tall and thin man was there, wear, what I could only see in this light a black suit. I could not see his face but an outline of his head. He appeared to be bald and had a long facial structure.

I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice. It only came out as a dull whisper. The man slowly walked toward the light, not making a sound even with the mass of rocks and broken glass underneath him. The feeling of fear picked up in my stomach. It raged through my body. Telling me to run and get away from this man. The air became heavy and hard to breath in. My eyes narrowed to get a better look. I froze, everything stopped. The man was just enough away from the light to see is face. Not a face, more of an empty facial structure. No eyes, No nose, No mouth, No distinguishable facial features, nothing. I tried to scream but nothing would come, just the silence. My eyes widened in fear. Everything stopped my breath, my thoughts. The rapid beating of my heart could be heard over the silence. That man began to walk towards me again. My heart only quickened in speed by every step. He stopped and slowly lifted his hand. The small and now dime light flickered off.

-

Charlie's eyes shot open in panic and he quickly rose from his bed. He turned his wary head from side to side scanning his dimly lit bedroom. The orange glow of the streetlight outside gave and eerie effect to the small room of his apartment. He sighed at rubbed his face , feeling the rough texture of the five o'clock shadow. He perked up when he heard the loud buzzing sound of his phone. He looked over to the bedside table and reached over to grab the device. He looked down at the caller id and smirked. ''Hey, Rachel.'' He said.

''Hey, Charlie. Are you okay? You don't sound okay.'' Rachel replied in concerned tone.

''No, I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Why are you calling me at 6 in the morning…''Charlie yawned.

''Oh yeah, I was doing a project for collage and I forgot a usb at your place. It has a lot of information I need for the project and its due for tomorrow, well today but not until around 11 o'clock and could you be a doll and drop it off to me ASAP?'' She pleaded.  
He sighed ''Fine, but just this once and you owe me like hell for waking me up. I'll be at your house at half 7 ok?'' He groaned and rubbed his face again.

''Thank you! ,Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You're a doll Charlie! I'll see you then!'' That's the last thing she says before she hanging up.  
Charlie groaned and pushed his legs over the side of the bed. He shivered with the winter morning cold. ''Why am I always used as the earned boy..'' He sighed to himself and walked to his bathroom. Charlie had a long shower to warm himself up after that he walked into the kitchen. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a black figure at the window of his apartment. When he turned his head the figure was gone. Charlie narrowed his blue eyes and walked over to the window. He saw nothing but the back ally way. He shrugged it off as just being tired and walked to the kitchen.

*Time skip to 7:20*

Charlie walked down the steps of his apartment building. I was ice cold and dark other than the orange street light. He sighed and put his hands to his mouth to try and warm them up. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he looked down the street to see a man leaning against the last street light. _''I wonder why he's out this early and just standing there…''_ He thought to himself. He could make out a red hoodie with the hood up and a black leather jacket. The man turned his head a bit. Charlie's eyes narrowed at what he saw, it looked like the man was where a mask, with large red eyes. Charlie stopped at his car and looked at the man. The man looked at him and then walked down the left of the street, into the darkness.

'' That was strange..'' Charlie said as he opened the door of his car.

*Time skip to Rachel's house*

Charlie walked up the steps to Rachel's town house. She came from a wealthy background so she bought a nice townhouse on the border of the town. He rang the doorbell and waited. He waited for about 5 minutes and sighed _Typical.._ He then knocked on the door loudly and heard footsteps followed by the said of unlocking locks. The door slowly opened to reveal a small young woman with dirty blond hair and brown eye with bags underneath them.

''You look great…'' He smirked.

''Thanks wise guy.. You have the usb..'' She said seriously.

''You make it sound like I have drugs or something…But yes I do have the usb.''He replied.

''Good, now come in your letting all the heat out'' She said and opened the door .  
Charlie made his way through the door and into the large sitting room. He slouched onto the couch and crossed his arms. Rachel walked through the sitting room and into the kitchen.

''So you want some coffee?'' She asked.

''Sure, I need some after you woke me up..'' He replied.

''Haha, You won't the one that had to stay up all night.'' She sneered in reply.

''Why were you staying up all night anyway? What, did you forget to do you project?'' He asked.

''If you must know, It's a project about these mysterious murders that happen by theses' people that are controlled by a guy named slenderman. Its pretty interesting if you ask me.'' She replied with a smile on her face.

''Can I ask why you would do a project on psychopaths..'' He chuckled.

''We have to do it about mysterious . I picked this one. Well I better get back to work, thanks for bringing the usb over.'' She smiled.

''No problem, and don't forget shit at my house.'' He replied.

''Noted, Bye'' She said.

''See you later'' Charlie replied.

Charlie walked down the path to his car. He looked to the other side of the street and he thought he saw the same guy in the red hoodie again turning the corner. He shrugged it off as his imagination.

*Time skip to 1:00*

''Charlie have you read this?'' Charlie's friend Matt asked.

''No what is it?'' He replied.

''It says in the newspaper that the 'The Hunter' has killed two people this time, a couple Mary and Alexander Muris. Geez this guy is getting bolder and bolder. He's killed five people in one week. They say that he leave little to no evidence at the crime scene and there's always this weird symbol on the wall that is a circle with a x through it in blood. The witnesses say that the guy wears a gas mask and a leather jacket. There's no suspects.. Jesus Christ…to think there's a guy like this around here…it's crazy.'' Mat said in an astonished tone. He kept reading on silently.

''Yeah, crazy..'' Charlie replied, his mind drifting off about the man he saw earlier in the day.

'' hi guys..'' Charlie was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the quiet voice of his friend josh. A gentle giant is what people call him. He's over 6 foot tall but wouldn't hurt a fly.

''Hey josh! Surprised to see you here I haven't seen you in a few days and what's wrong?'' Charlie asked, mat was too keen on the newspaper article to notice.

''Oh, I got fired from my job…''He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

''Really? why?'' Charlie asked.

''Oh, I..I was late for work too many times so they fired me but it's okay'' Josh replied.

''Oh ok then, I hope you get a new job soon.'' Charlie smiled.

''Yeah…me too'' Josh sighed.

*Time skip to 11:25pm*

Charlie was sprawled on his couch reading his favourite book, the shining by Stephen king. He went to go get something from the kitchen when he looked outside his window. He saw a figure of someone outside in the allyway. The figure was wearing a mask,It looked smaller than the other man wearing a mask. Maybe a women. He walked closer to the window but the figure disappeared. Charlie sighed and walked down to his room. He decided to go to bed earlier than usual. He climbed into bed and closed his eyes letting the dark nothing


	2. Chapter 2, Strange

Chapter 2, Strange

Dirt

Dust

''Ach.. Hack! Hack…'' I coughed. My breath was heavy and long. I pushed my body up from the floor, my lungs where working against me. The room was heavy with stale air and it made my lungs burn for oxygen. There was a small light in the middle of the roof. It was dime but I could still see my hand in front of my face. The light was one that if you turn a dial it will glow brighter or get dimer. I looked around the area I was in, it looked like the hallway I was in but this place was different. The atmosphere was more…painful … you could feel the pain and torture in this dark place. There was a smell that I was unfamiliar with, it was like rotting fresh and mold. I tried to stand but my legs were feeble and numb. It was like they were sedated with a sedative. With a second attempt, my legs managed to stand on their own. I needed to find a light switch; I needed to see what was around me, Out of my own foolish curiosity. I stumbled in front of me hoping there was a wall or some furniture nearby. To my luck there was a wall but there was a strange texture on the wall, As if it was wet with something. I managed to find the switch in a matter of minutes. I fumbled with the dial for a moment, my now wet hands was making it hard to grab onto the dial. I turned the dial to the left and noticed the light getting brighter.

I sighed and noticed the stench of rotting flesh became stronger. I looked down. My hand where covered in blood. I screamed but like the other time nothing would come out. Only silence. The stench became unbearable, my head turned to the side. The walls were covered in the thick red substance. I just realized that it was blood I was feeling. I desperately searched for an exit but to no avail. The smell of rotting blood became too much for my senses to handle. My throat couldn't take the odour. I started to cough rapidly. My lungs started to burn from the lack of air. I fell to the floor, clenching onto my stomach. My body started to shut down and I started to lose felling in my limbs. It grew darker and dark by the second. The last thing I saw before the darkness consumed me was the faceless man. Staring down at me….

''Gah!'' Charlie shouted as he sprang up from his bed. He put his hand on his neck and looked around the room. He sighed and rubbed his head. He checked the clock behind him,5:46, He groaned and fell back into his bed._God dammit.._ He cursed himself and sat back up. Charlie stepped out of bed and looked over at the window to see the water streaks of the downpour of rain. He walked over to the window to close the curtains but noticed a dark figure on the street staring directly at him. It was the man from the other day. Charlie quickly closed the curtains and stepped away from the window. He panicked and looked out again to see the man was gone. Charlie frowned and looked around to try and spot him again but there was nothing but the heavy rain and the street lights. He sighed and shrugged it off as his imagination. Charlie paced back to his bed to try and get back to sleep.

*Time skip, 10:54am*

Mondays…Everyone hates them, even Charlie. He was leaning back in his chair as the lecturer rambled on about something. He glanced at the window. To see a very familiar black suit, he was a bit away from the window. He jerked up right and leaned towards the window in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes and began to get a headache.

'' , Will you pay attention!'' The lecturer said sternly, staring directly at Charlie.

Charlie turned to face the lecturer. ''I'm sorry sir, please continue.'' Charlie replied. The lecturer went back to doing what he was doing. Charlie turned to the window again, but there was nothing there. He frowned and rubbed his eyes._I really need to get more sleep…_ He sighed in his head.

*Time skip, 4:36pm*

Charlie was walking his usual rout home, straight through the park. He couldn't stop thinking about the man in the suit and the man in the mask. It was starting to scare him and he was becoming paranoid. Charlie felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned quickly. To his relief it was Matt and Josh.

''Hey, dude are you okay?'' Matt asked him.

''Yeah.. I'm fine just really tired.'' Charlie replied.

''Haha, what? You had Rachel over last night didn't you?'' Matt smirked.

''No, you dumbass, I've been having these weird nightmares recently..'' Charlie sighed.

''Really?'' Josh asked.'' What kind of nightmares?''

''it's a long story…''Charlie replied.

*Time skip, 5:30pm*

''Wow….that sounds very fucked up….'' Matt said in astonishment.

''Yeah, it does…''Josh said also.

''Ye know that sounds awfully like that slenderman guy, Rachel keeps talking about..'' Matt stated.

''Really?'' Charlie and josh replied.

''Yeah, I called her earlier and she sounded really nervous and scared. She kept repeating slenderman over and over again. It was freaking me out so I asked her if she was ok but she hung up.. I decided to look up this slenderman guy. He looks pretty scary. Maybe you remembered the guy and now you're having nightmares about him '' Matt explained.

''Wow…I never knew. I'll go talk to Rachel tomorrow, I hope she's ok…'' Charlie said as he looked down at the table.

''Hey, I bet she's fine. Maybe it's just the stress getting to her head.'' Matt tried to comfort his friend.

''Yeah your right.. I better get home. It's getting dark.'' Charlie sighed. He got up from his seat and they said their goodbyes.

*Time skip, 5:53pm*

Charlie was strolling along the lonely quiet street. This street was often quiet and still. The orange street lights made Charlie feel more tired than before. There was a feeling of being followed arousing in Charlies gut. He Started to walk faster but the feeling only grow. He could almost hear the foot steps behind him. He turned his head to see no one. He sighed in relief but the feeling would not leave him. He continued to walk home but the feeling wouldn't go away and he frowned. He checked behind him again but there was still no one there. The eerie silence of the lonely street didn't help that much. He sighed and quickened his pace to get home.

*Time skip, 10:25pm*

Charlie checked outside his window once more before heading to bed. He thought about Rachel and wondered what could be wrong. He hoped that she would be ok and he would get a good night's sleep


	3. Chapter 3, Suspects

Chapter 3, Suspect

Light

Silence

I cringed as I slowly steer awake. There was a cool breeze hitting my face. My head Froze when I saw the night sky as I sat up. I stared at the moon in confusion, I wandered,iThis is different../i I pushed my body up to stand The forest was illuminated by the white moonlight. It gave it a beautiful yet eerie atmosphere. I looked around to see if there was any sigh of life but there was nothing. There was no insects, no animals, nothing…

I sighed and walked straight into the woods, hoping to find some sort of civilization. There was this familiar feeling growing again. I have had this feeling over being watched lately. Like there are eyes everywhere I go. A thick fog began to roll in. I stopped at the sudden change in scenery. The fear of the unknown started to grow again. I walked faster despite not knowing where I was going. I stopped in front of a tree to catch my breath. The tree was old and huge. It towered over the fog.

A Stick broke. I turned sharply and held my breath. The footsteps got louder and louder as they grew closer. I panicked and ran. The heavy footsteps began to run. There was a deep laughter that rumbled through the forest.

''HAhaHaHAhA, WhY ArE YoU RuNnInG ChArLiE? '' A dark, deep and distorted voice called out.

The voice only made me run faster. The voice got louder the faster I ran.

''cOmE On ChArLiE! WhAt? ArE YoU sCaREd? HAHAHAHAHA!'' He mocked me.

I turned to the side and hide behind a large old oak tree. The footstep started to get softer and softer. I peered around the tree. There was a large shadowy figure of a man hunched over, looking around. He turned in my direction. I quickly turned behind the tree. Everything was still, my heart was racing. I could hear the crunching of his feet. I peeked around the tree. He was gone. I sighed and came out from my hiding place. A twig broke and I turned sharply. The man towered over me. With large red eyes. He swung his pipe directly at my face.

''AHHH'' Charile screamed as he shot up from his bed. He was in a cold sweat, panting. He rubbed his face with his hands, trying to calm himself down. He groaned at the cool air that hit his body as he got out of bed. He sighed and walked into his bathroom. Switching on the light and heading towards the mirror. He washed his face to ease his racing heart. Charlie looked up and froze. The dark figure was standing behind him. He screamed and ran. Charlie stopped in the hallway. He grabbed a nearby baseball bat. Charlie made his way to the bathroom. Charlie held his breath as he came closer to the door. The light illuminated the end of the hallway. Charlie stopped before the door. He slowly pushed the door open. He peered inside to see nothing. Charlie's eye brows frowned and he stood up straight. He walked into the bathroom and checked everything. There was nothing. He checked the rest of the house , but still nothing. He swore he saw the man with red eyes, but doubt crept it's way in and he sighed.

''It was just a dream….Just a dream..'' He tried to reassure himself, but the feeling of someone was there did not leave him. He returned to his bedroom and got back into his bed. He was doubtful that he was going to get back to sleep.

*Time skip, 11:35am*

Charlie rubbed the back of his sore neck. He groaned at the lack of sleep he was getting. He sighed at the thought of the dark figure in his dream and in the bathroom. As much as he wanted to say it was all in his head, the dark presences that surrounded the man was powerful. He could still feel it behind him. He strolled down the street, walking towards Rachel's house. He felt vibrating in his coat pocket. He opened his phone and saw that Matt texted him.

iMeet me at the library, I need to tell you something /i

Charlie sighed and put his phone back into his pocket. He walked to the library wondering what Matt wanted to show him.

(Matt's POV)

Matt leaned back into the chair as he sighed. This was the fourth book he read about this ''Slenderman''. The more he read the more interested he became with this. He opened the fifth book which was in German but most of it was translated to English. It talked about a legend of ''Der Großmann'' .The legend was about a demon that had no face and wore a suit that lived in a forest, He would kidnap children and eat them. Matt was becoming more scared of slenderman the more he read on. In one of the other books he read was, slenderman had followers called ''Proxies''. They would do his dirty work for him. It varied to just leaving messages to massacring many people. The book also told him the sighs of someone that is a proxy. The book he was reading had a few German phrases, like '' Er welche tut nicht haben Augen, sieht alles'' or '' immer Uhren'' . Matt didn't understand these phrases but he knew that they won't good. He sat back and hoped that Charlie would get here soon.

(Charlie's POV)

Charlie opened the front door of the local library. He scanned the place trying to find matt in the crowd of people. He could hear the quiet whispers and footsteps of the people around him. The library was stuffy and it was hard to breathe in there. Charlie walked down a few of the bookshelves until he saw him. Charlie made his way over to the table matt was sitting at.

''Hey, You wanted to tell me something?'' Charlie asked as he was sitting down

''Oh hey, you got here fast..'' Matt replied as he looked up from his book.

''I was going to see if Rachel was ok.'' Charlie sighed as he leaned back into the chair.

''Great Rachel is one of the people I'm going to talk about.'' Matt said.

''Ok? What about her?'' Charlie wondered.

''Oh, yeah. It's about her and josh…'' He replied nervously.

*Time Skip*

''No! That's impossible! Josh and Rachel can't be proxies because they don't exist!'' Charlie said.

''Hey! Keep your voice down, where in the library.'' Matt whispered.

Charlie knew Matt was always superstitious but this was ridiculous. ''Look , our friends are not brainwashed followers of so made up myth to scare kids.'' Charlie tried to talk Matt out of this idea.

''But the evidence is all here-'' Matt was cut off.

''Im going to see Rachel, and I bet she will be fine when I get there.'' Charlie said as he got up and left the library.

*Time skip, Rachel's house*

Charlie walked up to Rachel's front door and sighed. He couldn't believe that Matt though Rachel and Josh were some crazy killers. He knocked on the door and waited. He knew she was most likely listen to her music to hear the door. He stood there for a few minutes and knocked again but no answer. Now he was getting worried. He twisted the door handle to find the door was unlocked. He went inside. The hallway was dark. He walked into the sitting room to find Rachel sitting on the couch, staring at the wall. He slowly walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She twisted her head quickly with a look of fear plastered onto her face.

''Hey, it just me. Are you ok?'' Charlie asked with concern.

''Y-yeah, b-but you have to l-leave! Right now!'' She stuttered.

''Why? What's wrong?'' He asked further.

''No! You have to leave, Now!'' She said in a more aggressive tone.

''Hey! I can help you, it's alright!'' Charlie replied, in an attempt to calm her down.

''NO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE! GO AWAY, YOUR WITH HIM! GO AWAY!'' She screamed and grabbed a picture. She throws it at Charlie and he ran out of the room while she was throwing random objects at him.

''YOUR WITH HIM! YOU WILL TELL HIM! ''She cries as Charlie ran out the door and down the street. He stops at a corner to catch his breath. He was shocked at the Rachel's reaction. He knew there was something wrong but he didn't want to believe it. He sighed and growled at himself but he turned in the direction of his home and went there. Ignoring his morality. He grabbed his phone and called matt to help him.

''Come on…Come on…'' He pleaded.

''Hello?'' Matt asked.

''Thank god! Matt there's something wrong with Rachel! She got really pissed off at me and started screaming for me to get out and that I'm with someone.'' Charlie panicked.

''I told you! She is a proxy! Ok, I'll meet you back at your house and we can sort this out.'' Matt replied.

''…Ok.. See you then'' Charlie said then hung up. He sighed and walked back to his apartment where he would meet matt to help Rachel. The feeling of fear was building inside of him and he didn't know what to do.


	4. Chapter 4,Surprise

Chapter 4, Surprise

Fear

Anxiety

Charlie rushed back to his home. He tried to hurry as fast as he could go bit felt as if something was trying to stop him. A bad feeling grow in the bottom of his stomach. He knew something bad was going to happen but he choose to ignore the feeling and pressed on to his house.

Charlie made it to his apartment. He saw Matt's car on the street. Hoping matt would know what to do about this. He made it to his apartment door. It was open. Charlie quickly opened it fully. To see the room was dark. He slowly walked in.

'' Matt? You here?'' He called but no reply.

''Hey! Matt where are yo-'' He stopped when he saw Matt on the floor.

Charlie ran over to him. He saw that he was unconscious. He sighed at the fact he wasn't dead. It looked as if he was head on the back of the head with a blunt object. He turned and froze. He saw ''SURPRISE'' written in blood on the wall.

''AHHH!'' He shouted and moved away from the wall.

He looked down at Matt, it couldn't have been his blood. There was too much of it. Charlie shook Matt to try and wake him up.

''Matt! Wake up! Now!'' He shouted.

Matt stirred awake and groaned at the painful headache he was receiving. He sat up and held his head.

''Ugh….What happened?'' He groaned.

''I don't know! You tell me!'' Charlie panicked.

''Ehh…I came into your apartment, the door was unlocked so I thought you were here. I walked into the sitting room and …..black… I think someone hit me on the head with something..'' Matt explained, while still holding his wounded head. He looked at the wall and screamed.

''What the fuck! W..who's blood is that? Is that my blood?!''

''I doubt it, you would be more injured if it was yours..'' Charlie replied.

''Well, if it's not mine then who's is it?''

''I don't know..'' Charlie sighed. There was a faint buzzing sound coming from Charlie's coat. Charlie took his phone out and read the screen.

''it's a text from…. Rachel?'' He said with surprise.

''What? Really! What does it say?'' Matt replied as he stood up.

''It says….Come here'' Charlie frowned.

Charlie and Matt stood there for a moment thinking of what this could mean. They both knew it was something not that good.

''Come on, we should go to her house'' Matt broke through the silence.

''But what about the blood?'' Charlie pointed out.

''Rachel is more important'' Matt said as he walked out the door.

Charlie quickly followed behind him and locked the door his door. Hoping no one would break in again.

Charlie got out of Matts car. He looked at the house to see it was pitch black inside. He sighed and closed the car door. He and mat made their way to the front door. Charlie knocked on the door. No reply. Matt opened the door. They both stepped into the dark house. The silence was deafening. Matt walking into the sitting room while Charlie stood in the hallway, taking in the atmosphere. The bad feeling was now piercing his soul. There was a familiar scent in the air. The smell of blood. Charlie grew worrisome. He walked into the sitting room where he saw Matt was inspecting sheets of paper on the coffee table.

''What are these drawings?'' Matt asked himself.

The drawings were of a tall man with no face. Some of them had unusual symbols on them. Charlie rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

''Hey, I think we should check upstairs..'' Charlie coughed up. There was a large lump was building in his throat.

''Oh yeah.. Good idea. Hey Rachel are you up there?'' Matt called out but to no reply.

Matt walked up the steps quickly. The steps creaked at each touch. Charlie slowly walked up the stairs to follow him. He feared of what he might find up there. Charlie walked into one of the spare rooms of the house. It was quite, the air was stale. The light from the mostly covered window illuminated the pictures on the walls. Most of them where of family. Charlie noticed one that was different.. It was of Rachel as a child. But there was something in the picture…or someone.. Charlie frowned and approached the picture, but he stopped when he heard Matt screamed and fell over. Charlie rushed out of the room , he saw Matt. He was lying on the floor. Eyes red from my tears that fell. His chokes and heavy breathing filled the hallway. Charlie rushed to his side.

'' What! What Happene-'' Charlie choked on his own breath.

There was blood. A lot of blood. In Rachel's room. Charlie slowly stood up. Mouth was wide open. He entered the room. A sickly sight was to behold. Rachel, or what was left of her. Was on the floor. Her body torn and beaten until barely recognizable. Blood painted the walls a sickly red colour. Charlie could not scream, he could only stand there wide eyed at the horrendous scene before him. Her organs and pools of blood covered the floor. Nowhere was untouched by the blood. The metallic smell was unbearable, the scent of flesh and blood burned his nostrils. The sound of blood dripping was amplified by the walls of the small room. Out of the corner of his eye he could see, ''CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT'' along with those strange symbols from the drawings and other murder scenes. Charlie was pulled out of his daze when he heard Matt run to the bathroom to throw up. Charlie slowly exited the room and fell to his knees and cried. The tears wouldn't stop, the more he thought about Rachel the more he cried.

''GOD DAMMIT! WHY RACHEL!'' He roared into nothing.

Charlie stood up with tear stained eyes and began to punch the wall. He punched the wall repeatedly until he couldn't feel his hand anymore. Matt grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

''Look, I know your angry but this isn't going to help! '' He choked.

Matt looked at the floor and cried.'' I was her friend too! But whatever killed her might be after us too!'' He yelled.

''W..What? Why?'' Charlie gasped.

''Connect the dots! She was researching slenderman and so are we, All the other murders have had that blood symbol plastered everywhere. If we keep this up we're going to-'' Footsteps.

Matt and Charlie froze as they watched the bottom of the staircase. That feeling. The same one Charlie has in his dreams. Charlie slowly descended the stairs. Despite Matts effort to stop him. Something took over. A dark presence. Charlie reached the bottom of the staircase. He turned. The kitchen door and the end of the hallway slowly creaked open. That man. The faceless man stood there. Black tentacles came from his back. He just stared at Charlie. With no eye, no face. Matt screamed and desperately tried to get Charlie to move, but to no use. He just stood there. With a blank expression. Charlie gasped and coughed. He looked at the man and screamed. He held his head and fell back. He started to cough rapidly. Matt tried to help him up but Charlie kept kicking and screaming. Matt managed to drag Charlie out onto the street. He lifted his arm around his neck and pulled him up. Charlie looked up with his weary head. The man from the street light and from his dreams stood there, across the street. He was covered in blood. Charlie didn't notice the blood only the eyes. Large and red. They looked as if they were piercing his soul. Matt shouted and Charlie returned from his daze. They ran. Ran to the car and left.

The car ride was silent. Matt looked too focused on the road to speck. Charlie just didn't know what to say. Questions filled Charlie's head. Who were they? Why did this happen? Will it happen to them? He knew that he would most likely never get the answers. He sighed and leaned back into his seat.

They arrived back at Charlie's apartment block. Charlie was about to get out of the car when Matt grabbed his arm.

''Ok, only grab what you need and I will pick you up in an hour or so..'' He said sternly.

''ok, got it…'' Charlie replied.

Charlie opened the door to his apartment and quickly went inside. He walked into the sitting room and his eyes widened in surprise. The blood was gone. It looked like it was never there in the first place. He checked his phone and the message was gone. He started to wonder if this was a just one of his nightmares. No, it couldn't be. The dark presence felt so real. Charlie gathered his things and walked into his room. He sat on his bed and looked at a picture of Rachel and him. Tears began to weld into his eyes, he felt that he was to blame for all this. He thought about calling the police but what could they do. If this is slendermans doing, their lives would be at risk if he calls. And then there is the hooded man with the mask. Who was he and why did he seem so familiar to Charlie. Charlie felt nothing but rage and hatred towards this man. He wanted to see him die. The same way Rachel did. He would of wanted to do it himself. Charlie sighed and felt drowsy from today. He laid down and closed his heavy eyes. Letting the darkness of sleep take over him.


End file.
